


I'm Hungry

by orphan_account



Category: Gintama
Genre: "Isn't This A Dumpling?", About To Break Up, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Damn Okita you cocky bastard, F/M, First Time We Said "I Love You", GASPPPPP, HE HIT HER, Kissing, Noooo, Please don't leave, Sexual Content, We Won't, nevermind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crying was for weaklings. But she has to convince him to stay, even if that meant being vulnerable for a bit.OrOkita's hungry, and he needs "food".





	I'm Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Made this up randomly, enjoy!

Crimson-eyes cold, Okita Sougo crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Who was it?"  
"What are you talking about, sadist?" Kagura asked.

"You work at a fucking hostess club, I deserve to know what the hell my girlfriend has been doing."  
"Woah, sadist, calm down." She frowned. "It's not a big deal, it was nothing major-"  
"NOTHING MAJOR?!" He suddenly stood up, slamming a hand on the table. She flinched.

"You fucking flirt with people as your job, and it's nothing major?!" He seethed.

He grabbed her wrist when she started backing up, her back pressing against the hard surface of the wall.

"C-calm down!" She said, trying to wrench free from his iron grip. He raised his hand like he was going to hit her and she lost it. "DON'T!" She screamed.

His hand was moving too quick and the next thing she knew it landed on her pale skin, the sharp sound reverberating through the room. It hurt.

It hurt so much, but her heart hurt more.

She crumpled to the floor and started sobbing and he seemed to realise what he had just done because his hand was still raised and his eyes were wide with shock.

"C-China, I-" he knelt down and reached a hand out but she flinched away.  
"Don't touch me!"

He pulled his hand away, noticing her lower lip quiver. "I-I-"  
She curled up, bring her knees to her chin as she buried her face between the curve of her knees.

"I've been hit before." She mumbled.

He stiffened. Great. He probably brought back a crap ton of bad memories and now she 'd be upset and stuff and she'd break up with him.

That thought had just crossed his mind. CRAP, WHAT IF SHE BROKE UP WITH HIM?!

He plopped down in front of her, sitting in a cross legged position as he rested his head in his hand. "So..." he said calmly, rather than freaking out. Of course, inside, he was freaking out.

Majorly freaking out.

"Listen, Kagura..." he started. She looked up slowly.

"If you want to break up with me, then I won't-"  
"NO!"  
He was stunned. "What do you mean?" The next thing he knew, arms were wrapped around him. "Please don't leave..." she pleaded, looking up at him.

"But- but don't you-"

Warm lips pressed against his. That was the first thing he felt.  
Then he started kissing back, her hands running through his hair.

Tongue and teeth and lips, they pulled away, panting.

He started unbuttoning his dress shirt and threw it aside, her hands roaming his body.

Okita grasped the zip behind her dress and tugged it all the way down, the dress falling as it pooled around her feet. Kagura blushed, and his hands started trailing from her face down to her sides to her stomach and to the underside of her breasts. She unclasped her bra and she let it fall, then started working on his jeans.

The metal belt clinked against the hard floor as his jeans fell. They continued kissing as they made their way to the bed.

Her hands slipped down his boxers and felt his erection. Grasping it, she started moving it up and down.

/She must have done this before./ He felt a twinge of jealousy, then remembered something. /That's her job. This is because she loves me. She's MINE./

Gasping as he tugged down her panties, he pushed her onto the bed and started on her neck, pulling her hand away.

His teeth grazed her skin and he started licking and sucking, a small moan escaping her lips. Her hands trailed down his back and he nuzzled his face between her breasts, making her turn red. "What the hell, sadist?!"  
He took one with his hand and squished it. "Eh? Isn't this a dumpling?" He bit it.

She let out a small moan as he continued licking it. "Hmm... not a dumpling. The other one might be, though." He shot her a mischievious grin, then his mouth descended on her other breast.

"B...bastard!" She grabbed his hair and tugged on it as he started licking the other one.

He sighed as he pulled away. "Dammit, not food. Although... there might be some below." He left bite marks along her body, reaching her sex.

"This looks tasty." He murmured, licking his lips.

His fingers reached up and he started playing with her clit and she moaned, arching her back.

One of his fingers slipped in and she let out a louder moan.  
/Dammit, stop turning me on!/ he thought, pressing his legs together as his boxers tightened.

He put in another one and started moving them, thrusting them furiously.

She was about to climax when he pulled out. "What the hell?!" She demanded, then he pulled off his boxers, stood up, and pushed in.

She let out a yell once he was inside. Tears brimming at the corner of her azure-coloured eyes, she looked up at him. Noticing her discomfort, he pulled out quickly when she shook her head.

"You're putting that thing back in, bastard." She demanded. Without warning, she grabbed him and threw him onto the bed, then sat on him. "Goddamn sadist." She mumbled, her legs just in front of his manhood. She bent down and started sucking it, making him groan. "Heh... you're good, China.." was all he managed to say,

She smirked at him and continued sucking, her hand grasping the part she couldn't reach.

He was huge, and he was proud of it.

He let out a groan as he orgasmed. She licked her lips and sat on him, shivering as he entered her.

Okita grabbed her hips, feeling her tight inner walls clench around him. She wanted to start moving, but Okita became impatient and flipped them around again, thrusting hard.

She gripped the bed sheets tightly as he continued. "Faster, you dumb sadist!" She yelled, rocking her hips to meet his.

Through half-lidded eyes, he watched her moan and squirm. His hips meeting hers in a desperate attempt to go in deeper, he gritted his teeth and thrust harder.

Still inside her, he got on top of her, arms resting on either side of her head.

He bent down and their lips met in a heated kiss as she let out a gasp, pleasure racking her body as she orgasmed.

He grunted in pleasure, still thrusting until he came in her.

Panting, still inside her, he collapsed on top of her.

"I... I love you."  
"Dumbass, of course I love you back." She mumbled. "Now get out of me."  
"No way, it's comfortable."

Kagura sighed and kissed him. "Now what?"  
He looked at her with a smirk. "I'm still hungry."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was crappy. I hope you liked it anyway. I suck at stories, dammmmmm.


End file.
